The Untold Story of Uchiha's
by odes
Summary: Rahasia kelam klan Uchiha yang selama ini disembunyikan rapat dari para generasi baru terkuak. Seperti apa reaksi Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab kegelisahan putri semata wayang mereka, Sarada yang terus menerus menanyakan perihal kejadian kelam klan ternama Konoha itu? only 2 chapters! CANON, typo, gaje, abal. mind to riipiiuu? arigachuu :*


**The Untold Story of Uchiha**

**Chapter I**

**Pairing : SasuSakuSaraIta**

**Original Character in Naruto**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+**

**Category (Canon) romance, family**

**Original story by Odes**

**Length : Multi chapter (I-II)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim gugur yang indah…

Pagi ini terasa hangat. Tidak terlalu panas juga tidak terlalu dingin. Cuaca yang sangat tepat untuk berbaring di tempat tidur lebih lama.

Itulah yang Sakura lakukan. Pagi ini wanita cantik dengan helaian serupa warna bunga yang sama seperti namanya itu tampak malas-malasan dengan masih bergelung di futonnya. Nyamannya udara pagi membuatnya enggan beranjak bangun.

"Ummmhhhh…" dia menggeliat di balik selimutnya. Tangannya menggapai kesana kemari, mencari sosok yang selalu menghangatkannya dengan cinta.

Sosok itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda cinta pertamanya yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya sekarang. Bahkan keluarga kecil mereka kini dikaruniai seorang putrid yang sangat cantik dan cerdas, Uchiha Sarada.

Sasuke ternyata sudah bangun terlebih dulu. Suaminya itu memang selalu bangun pagi, meski sedang hari libur sekalipun. Saat ini Sasuke bekerja sebagai kepala Anbu desa yang berada langsung di bawah Hokage ketujuh Konoha yang dijabat oleh sahabat mereka sejak kanak-kanak Uzumaki Naruto.

Sedangkan Sarada, putri mereka satu-satunya sedang mengikuti kunjungan keluar desa bersama siswa akademi ninja lainnya dibaah pengawasan dan bimbingan Aburame Shino yang sekarang menjadi Sensei disana.

Sakura berjalan menuju dapur, tempat suaminya berada. Sakura begitu hafal kebiasaan Sasuke. pasti pemuda itu tengah menatap pemandangan yang terhampar melalui jendela ditemani secangkir minuman hangat.

Sakura mendekati dan menyentuh bahu suaminya perlahan. Bahkan tanpa menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya, Sasuke sudah tahu itu adalah sentuhan istrinya. Jemari yang selalu menggenggamnya lembut, tangan yang selalu terbuka untuk menyambutnya merupakan suatu anugerah tersendiri bagi sang Uchiha.

"Ohayou Sasuke kun…" ucap Sakura sambil mengecup manja pipi kanan suaminya. Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau sudah bangun daritadi yaa?" tanya Sakura sambil menuang teh di gelas untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian meneguk isinya.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa hari ini kau akan ke kantor Hokage? Tanya wanita cantik itu sambil tak bosan memandang wajah tampan suaminya.

"Hn…" jawab Sasuke, lagi-lagi hanya dengan satu kata pamungkasnya dia menjawab pertanyaan wanita berhelai merah jambu yang dinikahinya beberapa tahun silam itu.

"Tak bisakah kau… hari ini tak usah kemana-mana?" rajuk Sakura manja sambil memeluk sang suami dari belakang dan mengecup lehernya singkat.

Sasuke mengerti maksud dari sang istri tanpa wanita itu perlu berkata. Memang karena kesibukannya sebagai kepala Anbu di bawah pengawasan langsung Hokage, Sasuke jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Sakura duduk di pangkuan suaminya sambil bergelayut manja. Kedua tangannya mengalung leher lelaki tampan berambut raven itu.

"Karena Sarada chan belum pulang… bagaimana kalau kita…" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibirnya sudah dikunci oleh lumatan lembut suaminya. Sasuke ternyata masih seperti dulu walau mereka sekarang sudah bertambah dewasa. Lelaki itu lebih suka bertindak daripada hanya berucap.

Sasuke paham istrinya rindu akan dirinya dan juga butuh belaiannya. Mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama, terlebih sejak sang putrid tercinta lahir ke dunia. Praktis, waktu Sakura lebih banyak untuk mengurus buah hati mereka meski dia sendiri juga jarang kembali ke rumah.

Ini kesempatan emas mereka untuk mereka berdua. Kondisi rumah yang sepi, menambah gairah keduanya. Mereka bahkan lupa bahwa mereka tengah berada di dapur. Kini tak ada yang lain yang mereka pikirkan kecuali menuntaskan hasrat mereka…

SREG

"Tadaima…" suara putri kecil mereka terdengar dari ruang depan. Sasuke dan Sakura gelagapan. Posisi mereka, pakaian yang sudah tak rapih dan lengkap, belum bercak merah di sekujur tubuh keduanya.

Tepat saat Sarada masuk, untungnya mereka berhasil mengenakan kembali pakaian mereka. Meski acak-acakan dan seperti dipakai sekenanya.

"O…Okaeri Sarada chaann…" seru Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung dan melirik sekilas sang suami. Sakura tersenyum malu saat dilihatnya pipi Sasuke pun merona merah. Suaminya itu mengalihkan tatapan ke arah yang lain.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san… sedang apa?" tanya Sarada dengan mimik heran. Kedua orangtuanya tampak canggung dengan berdiri berjauhan.

"Aaahhh ini…uummm.. ini… kam sedang sarapan…" Sakura lega setelah mendapat jawaban yang diinginkan sang putri kesayangan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Sakura lagi sambil membungkuk dan mengusap kepala putri kecilnya.

"Hn…" jawab Sarada singkat. Sakura tahu, jawaban khas Sasuke itu hanya digunakan Sarada bila sedang kesal.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya diam akhirnya buka suara saat mendengar jawaban putri mereka. Diamatinya lekat wajah gadis kecil itu yang mewarisi sempurna perpaduan dirinya dan Sakura.

"Tou-san… apa Tou-san seorang penjahat?!" pertanyaan yang mengalir lancar dari bibir putri kecil mereka, membuat keduanya tersentak.

"Ap…ap…apa yang kau katakan itu Sarada chan…?" kaget Sakura. Emeraldnya menelisik wajah polos putrinya. Darimana Sarada mendapatkan informasi soal "luka lama" itu? apakah ada seseorang yang membocorkannya?

Sejak perang besar dunia ketiga usai, dan mantan guru mereka, Hatake Kakashi menjadi Hokage keenam Konoha, soal klan Uchiha serta status Sasuke sebagai buronan dicabut dan disembunyikan rapat dari generasi baru. Tak ada penduduk Konoha, baik sipil maupun shinobi yang boleh mengungkit soal "luka lama" klan yang berlambang seperti kipas itu.

"Kata seseorang di kedai dango di dekat perbatasan desa, klan Uchiha adalah klan jahat. Isinya hanya penjahat semua. Apa Tou-san juga termasuk orang di dalamnya? Apa Tou-san seorang penjahat?" ceracauan putri kecilnya membuat lidah Sasuke kelu.

'Putriku… jika kau tau yang sebenarnya, maukah kau memaafkanku?!' pikiran selintas itu membuat Sasuke kacau. Terbayang seluruh yang dilakukannya di masa lalu. Dia membuat seluruh orang kerepotan. Bahkan dia membuat gadis yang selama ini mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh mempertaruhkan nyawa.

"Tidak Sarada chan… Tou-san bukan penjahat. Tou-san orang baik. Tou-san kan menjadi kepala Anbu di bawah Hokage. Itu artinya Tou-san bekerja keras melindungi desa. Dan orang yang melindungi desa, tidak mungkin orang yang jahat kan?" ujar Sakura lembut. Berusaha memberikan pengertian pada putri semata wayangnya. Sarada mengangguk pelan.

"Ta..tapi kenapa orang itu berkata seperti itu saat tahu aku adalah seorang Uchiha… dia bilang Uchiha hanya klan terkutuk yang membawa dendam pada dunia…" ujar gadis kecil sambil menundukkan pandangannya.

Sasuke akhirnya berjalan mendekati Sarada. Direngkuhnya gadis kecil itu dalam pelukan dan digendongnya. Onyxnya yang tercetak serupa di mata anaknya menatap tajam. Dua pasang onyx itu saling bertatapan.

"Sarada… Uchiha adalah klan hebat. Itu yang harus kau tahu dan pahami. Benar atau salah yang dilakukan pada pendahulu kita adalah sebuah sejarah klan yang panjang. Meski tak suka, kau tidak mungkin mengkhianati darahmu sebagai seorang pewaris Uchiha…" ucap Sasuke tegas, namun dengan nada lembut dan gerakan seolah menimang putri kecil mereka.

-000000-

FLASHBACK MODE : ON

Inilah kunjungan pertama mereka keluar desa Konoha semenjak menjadi murid akademi ninja. Bersama Aburame sensei dan Kiba Ji-san, mereka berjalan-jalan keluar dari Konoha dalam rangka menjelajahi negara Hi tempat desa mereka berada.

Negara Hi sangat luas. Dengan hutan yang lebat dan seolah menyembunyikan bahaya di setiap sudutnya. Namun Aburame sensei dan Kiba Ji-san begitu ketat mengawasi mereka tanpa lengah sedetik saja.

Hanya satu orang yang sejak tadi merusak formasi yang dibentuk oleh Aburame sensei. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Boruto. Putra sulung Hokage ketujuh Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

Boruto bukanlah anak yang bisa mengikuti arahan Sensei begitu saja. Sejak tadi ada saja tingkahnya untuk memancing perhatian teman-teman dan gurunya. Akimachi Chouhou, gadis bertubuh gempal putri pewaris ke-16 klan Akimachi dari Konoha, Akimachi Chouji nampak kesal setengah mati dengan ulah Boruto.

"Hentikan tingkahmu itu, Bolt bodoh!" omel Chouchou. Meski kesal, wajah gadis berkulit coklat itu justru tampak lucu di mata teman-temannya.

Boruto sejak tadi selalu berusaha mengambil alih pimpinan barisan yang dipercayakan pada Sarada. Putri pewaris klan Uchiha itu dipercaya karena selalu menjadi yang terbaik diantara teman-temannya.

"Aku yang duluan, Uchiha…" ejek pemuda yang mewarisi rambut kuning dari Ayahnya itu samnil menjulurkan lidahnya pada gadis yang selalu di klaim sebagai rival abadinya itu.

Tiba-tiba pemuda yang memiliki garis tiga pada kedua belah pipinya itu terjatuh. Karena saking semangatnya bersaing dengan Sarada, Bolt tidak memperhatikan akar pohon yang menjulur sehingga menyandung kakinya.

BRUGH

Pemuda itu terjatuh diiringi tawa teman-temannya. Hanya Sarada yang tidak. Gadis cantik itu justru menyunggingkan seringainya yang sempurna seperti duplikasi sang Ayah, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hahahahaaa… Baka Bolt!" ejek teman-temannya riang. Chouchou yang berbadan gempal bahkan sampai menari-nari kegirangan dengan luwesnya.

Perjalanan mereka menjelajahi Negara Hi hingga perbatasan memakan waktu seharian. Karena itu mereka memutuskan untuk menginap dan pulang keesokan paginya.

Mereka berangkat menuju Konoha pagi-pagi sekali. Dengan Bolt yang nyaris ditinggal karena susah di bangunkan. Meski selalu tertidur di kelas dan bersikap malas, namun Nara Shikadai, putra dari orang kepercayaan Hokage ketujuh yang juga merangkap tangan kanannya, Nara Shikamaru ternyata lebih mudah dibangunkan dibanding Bolt.

Saat perjalanan pulang pun Bolt membuat kekaauan. Bahkan dia sengaja memisahkan diri dari rombongan dan mampir ke kedai dango saat sudah hampir tiba di pintu tapal batas desa. Disana dia memesan dango dan ocha hangat untuk mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan.

Saat Aburame sensei menemukannya, saat itu pula Boruto berusaha menyembunyikan diri dan tanpa sadar, dango yang sejak tadi dipegangnya tumpah ke baju seorang pengunjung.

Pengunjung itu tampaknya bukan berasal dari Konoha. Itu terlihat dari pelindung kepalanya. Saat Boruto membuat ulah dan menumpahkan saus dango ke bajunya, lelaki yang sudah berusia cukup lanjut itu marah besar dan hampir memukul Boruto.

Dan kemudian Sarada menahannya dengan taijutsu level 2 nya.

Gadis cantik itu selalu unggul di semua pelajaran dibanding temannya yang lain. Itulah yang membuat Boruto iri dan menganggap Sarada sebagai rivalnya. Meski kemampuan Boruto sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan gadis cantik klan Uchiha itu. yang dilakukan Boruto hanya membuat onar.

Lelaki itu menyerang Sarada. Aburame Shino sebagai gurunya hanya mengamati perkembangan gadis itu. dia percaya, kemampuan Sarada yanng telah berkembang melebihi teman-temannya, mampu melawan taijutsu level dasar seperti itu.

Tahu gadis di depannya adalah lawan yang seimbang, lelaki itu mendaratkan pukulan telaknya ke arah Boruto yang sejak tadi hanya terperangah melihat pertarungan gadis rivalnya ini.

Boruto mengerang saat pukulan itu mengenai dadanya, sehingga tanpa sadar Sarada mengaktifkan sharingan di kedua matanya.

Meski hal itu sudah dilarang oleh sang Ayah. Sasuke selalu berpesan pada Sarada untuk tidak mudah menggunakan pupil khas klan ternama itu. namun kali ini Sarada melakukannya karena tak tega melihat temannya terluka. Meski Boruto berisik, tukang membuat onar dan menganggapnya sebagai rival, tapi Boruto tetaplah temannya.

Si lelaki itu mundur selangkah saat melihat sharingan di kedua mata Sarada. Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tak jelas. Namun karena sharingannya aktif, Sarada mampu membacanya hanya lewat gerak bibir saja.

"Klan terkutuk itu… klan pembawa kebencian pada dunia… rupanya klan yang berisi penjahat-penjahat itu masih belum musnah…"

Sarada terhenyak saat mengetahuinya, tanpa mengerti apa-apa…

.

.

BERSAMBUNG~

.

.

.

Spoiler chapter II ( The end)

Di Konoha kemudian berkembang desas desus soal "luka lama" klan Uchiha. Di cap sebagai pengkhianat dan nyaris mengkudeta pemimpin desa pada saat itu hingga terlibat pembantaian berdarah yang di lakukan kakak semata wayangnya Itachi.

Mendengar itu semua, mendengar nama sang kakak menjadi terbawa dengan semua masalah ini, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan sesuatu yang sebenarnya terlarang. Sekali lagi, dia akan mengirim mereka semua ke alam mimpi melalui Mugen Tsukuyominya. Dan membiarkan mereka tahu, apa yang selama ini menjadi rahasia yang tak terkatakan tentang seorang Uchiha Itachi….


End file.
